Sabriel One-Shots
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: Well lookie here, it's some cute lil Sabriel One-Shots! Basically a collection of little thingies I write when I have writer's block. It'll be varied and experience irregular updates.
1. Sound the Sirens

Gabriel slumps into the Impala, looking forward with his eyes half closed. He rubs his temples. "Oh man, Sammich, I'm so fucking tired. And bored, too." He casts a sideways glance to Sam and licks his lips.

"Well, there's a TV at the motel. I don't know if there's anything on it that is actually good, but there is one." Sam shrugs and skims the page he's reading. "You know where the siren is? Like, any clue at all?" He asks quietly, pulling his hair back before scanning the page again.

"I didn't mean that entertainment. I have… other ideas." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh… are those ideas what I think they might be?" asks Sam hesitantly. He lays a finger on a decent sentence about sirens. On second thought… he bookmarks the page.

"Maybe they are what you think. Maybe they aren't." Gabriel gets into Sam's personal space. He stares at him before moving closer

The lips move closer, closer, to his face, until finally there was contact between their lips and he can feel all of his feelings for the other man gush into the kiss. He never wants for it to end. It needs to be a never-ending kiss.

When Gabriel finally pulls away, he whispers one thing: "I love you, Sam."

"Oh God Gabriel, I love you too." Sam gasps, blushing and with lust in his eyes.

"Sam, I want you so badly."

"Then take me."

Gabriel sheds his jacket and shirt in record time and begins to unbutton Sam's flannel.

"Gabriel-"A loud thump on the door distracts him. "What-?"

Another thump joins the other one, followed by a third. It's almost as if someone's knocking on the door. Sam looks out of the window for a split second and there was Gabriel? But… Gabriel was in the Impala with him?!

"Sam, it's the siren!" shouts Gabriel inside of the Impala.

"Hey Gabriel, how did we meet again? It was really romantic, I remember, but not the exact details."

"What- Sam, we met at a diner and you fell on your face! Then I kissed you. There's no time for this, though! The siren-" Sam opens the door to the Impala quickly and Real Gabriel pops in.

"I hear you're imitating me! I mean, it is the most sincere form of flattery, but not like this!" Gabriel cackles before he pushes the Siren out of the door before closing it. "Step on it, Sammich!"

Sam, surprised, freezes before pressing the accelerator. He stays silent before Gabriel interrupts the silence. "Okay, okay, but why did the siren materialize as me?"

"Uh… I think you know why." Sam murmured.

"It's because you like me, isn't it?"

"Yeah… that's pretty much it…"

"Cute." Gabriel checks his reflection quickly before returning his gaze to Sam. "You know, we could do each other. Like you were about to do that Siren."

Sam blushes. "Umm, if you want to, I guess that's alright. I-I mean, yes, I would very much like to do that and- did you know that I'm curious about dating men?"

"Oh honey, you're more than just a bit curious."

 _AN: Beautiful, Sheldon, you're working on another series? Why yes, I'm working on another series, but this one is only what pops into my head. Oh, if you made a series of whatever pops into your head, you'd have over 1,000 different stories, each at chapter 3. That is true._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Please don't assume I do._


	2. Those CLOWNS

Sam is determined to not be scared by anything in this haunted house. At least he was. Before a fucking clown popped out from a corner and he almost screamed in pure terror. He was frozen in the spot and didn't notice Dean, Cas, and Kevin leaving him. When he did realize that his friends had left him, he immediately began looking for them.

This is how he ended up right here, lost in a room and completely confused. He's about to round a corner when he spots a clown in a window and cowers behind something. The something turns around to face him. "Hey, little guy, it's okay! It's just a little clown! Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, uh- hide- behind you." Sam straightens up to his full height and smiles nervously.

"Not such a little guy, are you?" asks the man- a lot shorter than Sam would've thought, because he hid behind the man- with a smirk. "How'd you fit behind me?"

"I don't know. I was just separated from my friends and I was looking for them and-" Sam stops himself from spilling his guts to a complete stranger. "Sorry."

"Nah, I was looking for my brother. I hope he's not scaring the employees again…" The man shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I'm Gabriel. You?"

"Sam. I'm Sam."

"Mm, nice one. Now how about we look for our 'pals' together?" Gabriel offers, already walking down a hallway.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Sam said whilst scrambling to get over to Gabriel.

"I know this place pretty well. I helped plan it, you know- with my bro Lucifer. You like it?" Gabriel asked, rounding a corner and seemingly not noticing the man wielding a chainsaw following them. "Oh, don't mind Zach back there, he's just here to scare. Hey, Zach."

"Hey Gabe." greets the (pretty tall) man with the chainsaw. He doesn't stay around to make small talk, as Sam hears his loud footsteps echoing back down the hallway.

"As you can see, I know everyone working here. Ha! It's fun to work for a haunted house. Oh, by the way, there'll be a bloody woman up in the next room and a man chasing her. Just in case you wanted to know." Gabriel says, with the kind of nonchalance that one usually uses to talk about a new potted plant in the corner.

"Hey, I'm not easily scared." Sam protests.

"You sure seemed scared, Samsquatch, when you hid behind me. Or do you hide behind every stranger you meet? Because I thought we had something special going on. What with you hiding behind me and all. Was I mistaken?" Gabriel chuckles before a bloody woman is screaming at the top of her lungs and running away from a plump man holding an axe.

"It's just clowns that bother me! That's all." Sam glares at Gabriel.

"Look, I'm not judging you. But this year there are a lot of clowns, so stay by me. Unless you want to be terrified?" One look at Sam's bitchface tells him all he needs to know. "That's what I thought. Look, there's several picture frames in this room with people dressed as clowns popping up in. I advise you close your eyes, cause it's gonna be a fucking nightmare for you."

Sam complies, blinding himself from his fears. A hand envelopes his own. "Gabriel, if that isn't you…"

"Hey, it's me. You're doing great. The end is near!" A pause for the joke. "Not even a laugh? Wow, tough crowd! Anyways, the end of the house is almost here. Come on, just a bit further… there we go! Open up!" Sam gingerly opens his eyes, one at a time, to see the outside world.

"Uh, thanks, Gabriel. I owe you one. Here," Sam pulls out his phone, "do you want my number? We can like, hang out and stuff. That sound alright?"

"I think you do owe me. Sounds great, Sammich." Gabriel takes out his own phone and types in the number on Sam's screen. "Is this alright?" Sam nods.

"Thanks. You're really awesome." Sam blushes and stares at Gabriel's phone. "Like really awesome."

"Sammy!" shouts Dean, approaching his brother excitedly. "Did you get too scared?" He teases, Kevin snorting in laughter and Cas staring at Gabriel.

"Oh my gosh, Cassie! Why're you associating with this man? Ooh, is that the guy you like?!" Gabriel shouts, laughing freely.

"Gabriel!" Cas blushes vivid red, a shade visible even in the darkness. "I would like to ask you the same. What are you doing with Sam?"

"Did you find a boyfriend, Sammy?" asks Dean jokingly.

"Yeah, actually," Sam states, holding Gabriel's hand again and smirking. "Did you? I mean, you've got the hots for Cas, and you need to tell him."

"Boyfriend? I can get behind that idea." Gabriel smiles and pecks Sam's cheek. "Cute little moose."

A man runs over to them. "Hey Gaby, Cassie! You'll never guess who I scared!" He shouts excitedly.

"Lucifer, this is no time for you to butt into this conversation. I have some… things I need to tell Dean in private, and I assume Gabriel needs to do the same with Sam. Can it wait?" Castiel asks. Lucifer sighs as everyone but Kevin moves in two separate groups.

"What the fuck did I miss out on?" Lucifer asks.

"I'm still wondering when Sam started liking men." Kevin shrugs.

 _AN: Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It's midnight and I have to Trick-or-Treat tomorrow what am I doing_

 _Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural._


	3. Passing Mythology

Sam sighed and flipped to a new page. He stared at it like it was speaking Greek to him. Which it was. Hair fell in front of his eyes, which he batted away. Why did he have to take a fucking mythology class? It sucked.

Of course he had to be ambitious and take an unconventional class "for the experience". Great. Past Sam was _so_ smart. Fucking dammit. He typed in a sentence with unnecessary pressure on the keys.

"Hey there, Titan." Said a smooth voice, a person sitting down across from him. "So, I see you're studying mythology. Are you a nerd or what?"

"I'm just trying to pass this class…"

"C'mon! Only nerds study mythology!"

"So what if I am?"

"Mm, it's kinda hot. I like my boys smart and nerdy."

"I just want to pass this class."

"You realize that Titans and Gigantes are completely different, right?"

"Huh?" Sam glanced at his laptop screen. "Oh, fuck." He fixed the sentences.

"They're both children of Gaia and Uranus. But Titans came first. Cool, right?" The man laughed and looked into Sam's eyes. "They're supposed to be buried under volcanoes. After they were killed. Supposed to cause earthquakes and eruptions."

"Okay…" Sam checked the book. "Wow."

"I'm right. I know this stuff."

"How-How long did you study this?"

"All my life." The man grinned. "All of it. It's the best bedtime story."

Sam watched him for a second. "Who _are_ you?"

"Loki." The man answered, laughing.

"I'm Sam." He said slowly.

"Sweet. Like candy." Loki winked suggestively. "I wonder if you taste like candy." He bit his lip and gave Sam a once-over.

Sam blushed bright red. "Uh, I don't think I do."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"So you won't take my number?"

"I-" Sam looked at the ground before back at Loki. "I'll- Sure."

"Really, now?" Loki found a pink glitter pen and a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. He scrawled a little more than just a number onto it. "Here. I gotta dash." He slammed the paper onto the table and ran off.

Sam shook his head and picked up the paper. There was a number written on it and a little message. _By the way, it's Gabriel ;P_.

 _AN: Hello Vietnam! I'm back and better than ever!_

 _Disclaimer: To assume I own the show Supernatural is like assuming I am Napoleon- delusional and completely wrong._


End file.
